<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcyt Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645424">Mcyt Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF IT, Dream Smp, Hopefully i dont loose motivation, Requests, im bad at tagging, oneshots, platonic, please trust me, romantic, the writing is decent i swear im just trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll do requests/ whatever I feel like </p><p>I'm bad at descriptions but my writing is semi-decent I swear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mcyt Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!<br/>
Had a book before, lost motivation entirely, and it went *poof* so yeah. Lets see how this one goes, hm? </p><p>I eat requests please leave them for me.<br/>
Since these are oneshots rather then a full on story, this most likely won't go *poof* so, yeah. </p><p>I'm open to doing literally anything, though this book is meant for pg requests atm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>